


Little Lady

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, I might be too hard on writting some of this characters & I am sorry qwq, Niffty is fluent in japanese, Niffty is tired, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, but still loves doing her job, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Ever since Niffty moves in to live in the Radio Tower with Alastor, and Husk who reluctantly joined after her request.Her clients began bombarding her with complaints that she is always too late, and not even gave her a tip or two after doing what they asked her for. It wasn't a problem at first glance, but one night she came back to the Radio Tower after a day's work with some unpleasant news when asked about it.This caught Husk & Alastor's attention, as they wonder what or who makes Niffty looked this way. And they're willing to kill if it meant necessary, mostly Alastor anyway
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Little Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning here there will be a minor nor slightly non con attempt of rape on tis one & sure I don't go on details on tis
> 
> But if you aren't comfortable with the topic at hand. I really begging you to read something else if you are uncomfortable with the topic.
> 
> All I'm saying it, I warn y'all sooo... go with your own risks anyways, I just warning ya here thou :v
> 
> I'll go back to some fluff in ti other ones qwq sorry fer tis one if it's uncomfortable fer ye again thou, I warn ya :V

"Alright... Yes, yes, I'll be right there in a jip... Oh? Okay, bye!"

Niffty hang up as she finished writing on her notes, placing the pen back down, as she goes up her room and picked out a few things she needed to her purse before grabbing a hat to wear before walking back down, waving goodbye at Husk when she passed by, Husk blinked and decided to ask her where she is going

"A client asked me to be a maid in their restaurant. And they said they'll pay me big if I finished the job"

Husk took a sip from the booze he was given earlier, and nods

"Alright. Don't let me stop you then, kid"

Niffty grins before leaving the Radio Tower with a smile, hopping up and down as she went to the Restaurant she was called for.

\------

\------

The restaurant was in the near west side of Pentagram City, it was a well-looking restaurant as they served their finest cuisines from around Hell, or so they say it is. Niffty has not ever visited this restaurant before but she heard rumors about it, but all she heard that it was had a great payment and the cuisines were quite a delight for any men to have a bite on. All in all, it seems like a fine restaurant in Hell

Niffty pushed by the large wooden gate-like doors of the restaurant, as it looks crowded inside with demons munching down their meals, as a few of the maids are having a chit chat with some, entertaining them as Niffty looked at them in awe as there were more men in the restaurant than women by the look of it.

Niffty looks around for the client that called her today by the name "Austin Barld", before asking the lady on the front table for where her client is

The lady notices her before pointing towards the door on the left hallway before going back reading a burned up newspaper. Niffty nods and goes over the door she was told to go to.

The door has a name tag above it with gold palettes on, as Niffty knocked at the door a bit, as the muffled scream was shushed as steps walking up the door, opening halfway as a huge eye opens and looks down at Niffty, Niffty smiles at them waving her hand

"Hi, my name's Niffty and I'm here for Sir Austin Barld. Is he in there?" She asked as the eye blinks slowly, as the sound of skin and water mixed with one another, before a gurgling moan was heard after before the door was closed

"Come in" a whisper was heard in Niffty's mind, as she pushed the door open and walks inside before the door closed behind her after

"Soo... you want me to be your maid replacement?" Niffty asked as her voice echoes at the room she's in, as the light in front of her flickers a couple of times showing a figure bellow it, as it was a goat demon with horns reaching downwards to their waist, wearing a black and blue vest with dark brown tattered pants on, eyes glowing yellow while the light flickers.

The goat grunts "Heyyy someone fix up the l-l-light pleaseee?" they ordered as Niffty blinks and dodged a few mice workers when they scatter out to the walls and began fixing the flickering lights.

The goat demon took a stretch, straightening their back with a pop of a bone, before walking up to Niffty, placing their hand on her shoulder, leaning down sniffing her hair, when they take it off from her head as she blinks, confused at the goat demon

"Hhmmmm..." The goat demon hummed, trailing their hand down her chest going over her dress and down below her neck, as she squeaked at the sudden action and speaks up "Eee, Am I going to be your maid replacement or not, Sir?" She asked only to earn a growl from the goat demon, as they grabbed her hands down, straining them when they lower their head to meet hers

"You will after this..." Niffty got more confused and pull her hands away from the goat demon, as she places her hat back on

"Uumm, maybe I answered the wrong number here, Sir. I'm sorry" she apologized and turn around to leave the room before a bunch of mice workers scatter in front of her, blocking her path as she looked more worried now than confused as the shadow of the goat demon looming behind her

"You'll either **Stay** or I'll cut your payment to a fucking 0% minimum!"

This makes her more worried and a bit nervous

"B-But you told me to be a maid replacement! And I haven't seen the outfit you set for me as you said in the call, Sir!" Niffty yelled as she hated the fact that she was called to be a maid and this what she's getting soo far for? Not even an outfit for her to start the job she was requested to do?

"You will, if you fucking let me fuck you, bitch!" The goat demon barked, fuming in anger as he wasn't getting what he wanted

Niffty pouted as she backs away slowly and hoped that the mice workers is not guarding the door anymore

"Well at least let me do the job first, then you can do whatever you want to tip me with, Sir!" She shouted, glaring at the goat demon as she bumped back on the cold hard wall. The goat demon glares back at her for a couple of seconds, before sighing

"Fine. But after you finished, you come back to me, you hear?!" The goat demon threatened

Before he orders his workers to shoo Niffty out of the room and closed the door behind her harshly, as she huffed a bit and put on a big grin on her face before doing the job she was asked to do; cleaning and serving customers. And after finishing the job she'll be getting the _Tip_ her client willing to give her, even if she weren't sure about the tip, it was the tip she got for the day.

\------

\------

After the job was done, Niffty dusted her dress off as she walks to the clothing store to buy herself a new dress to wear on later, before checking on her list on what to do next, before a buzz from her Hellphone alerted her to see who's calling her

"Hello?"

A high pitched yell came from the other side of her phone, ringing like a banshee through her ears as it shocked her a bit

"Anata wa doko ni imashita, okusama? Watashi no otto wa anata ni 5-kai-me no denwa o kakemashitaga, anata wa kotaemasendeshita! Anata wa shigoto o okotatte iru nodesu ka, madamu?!"

Niffty bit her lip as she replied with "N - No - No watashi wa misude wa nakatta, watashi wa 10-bu de soko ni iru yo?" to reassure the person on the other side, as she can hear them getting more irritated, before telling her to come by quick before hanging up.

Niffty sighed and put her phone back on her purse _Well work must be done. And I love my work!_ She smiled at the thought before walking out of the clothing store and goes over to where her next client needs her for. Hoping they'll tip her better than the last one

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Alastor comes back to the Radio Tower after another broadcast he hosted hours earlier

"Niffty dear, I'm back!" He announces to only seen no sign of Niffty around, but only Husk sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper to see what's been going on in Hell lately.

Alastor blinks, raising a brow at the none presence of Niffty, as he goes up to Husk and asks him where Niffty is

Husk looks up from the newspaper and said "She said she got a client wants her to be a maid or somethin' " before going back to reading the newspaper

 _A client?_ Alastor thought, as Niffty had told him before that she has clients that she worked with before moving in with him, although she never specifies what kind of clients she worked with aside from what she needs to do for them that is, knowing Hell they'll probably be many sinners that will miss treating a little lady like her.

Alastor hummed and walked upstairs to check on the clock of what time is it now

7 o'clock. It was 7 o'clock, Alastor hummed thinking while scratching his chin a little, before his ear twitched when he heard the door opens downstairs to reveal Niffty is back as she lets out a sigh of relief, wiping sweat from her head

Alastor grins and greeted her back "Niffty dear, welcome back. How was your day?" Niffty smiles back at him and giggled

"It was great, brother" she said before passing by him and goes up to her room, closing the door behind her as she changes her clothes with a sigh, before wearing the new one she bought with a smile

**'BUZZ! BUZZ!'**

Her phone buzzes as she finished putting her skirt on. Niffty picks it up and answers the call, sitting down on the edge of the bed

"Yes Hello, this is Niffty!"

"You little bitch, get your ass back here. You didn't finish the fucking floorboards and the color you paint on my wall is the wrong color!"

Niffty sighed as she tried to reassure the caller that she will fix the mistakes left at their house in a jip

"Good, I ain't paying you if it's not fixed!"

And with that, the caller hung up, and Niffty let out a frustrated sigh, before picking her purse back up to her shoulders, walking down the stairs not noticing Alastor was at her door

"I'm going to fix a floorboard, see you in an hour!" She said before leaving the Radio Tower again. Husk blinks putting the newspaper down as Alastor walked downstairs

"Floorboard?" He questioned, raising a brow at what Niffty had said _Why the fuck the kid needs to fix a floorboard for?_

Husk looks up at Alastor while he was staring longingly at the open door, letting the wind blew through his hair and ears. Husk examined the red demon's looks as he seems confused but also worried...? Now that's new for him to see. The oh so powerful Radio Demon is worried, and Husk can guessed it involves Niffty as he had discovered that the two were related when she wanted him to work together alongside The Radio Demon, which was... well he must admit was scary at first, but he learns to not be afraid of him by ignoring his antics and kept a good rule between him and Niffty for many personal reasons that he rather not find out unless he needed to.

Husk stood up from the sofa and goes over to Alastor, and look at where he was looking

"Are you just going to stand here and not go after your sister?" Husk asked as Alastor's ear twitched while his eyes look down at Husk as he continues "Because I don't fucking think that kid can fix a floorboard if it's bigger than her size" he finishes and looks up at Alastor as he was listening to the feline intently

"I assume you're right, Husk my friend. But I'm sure it's nothing Niffty can't handle" Alastor says, reassuring his feline friend with a smile before going to the kitchen to cook, as Husk shakes his head and closed the front door before sitting back down and reads the newspaper again.

\------

\------

Once night falls, Niffty has already come back to the Tower, after a few chores from her clients, and another session with the previous one, which annoyed her a little. But now she just wants to have a well long nap.

Alastor greeted her again when she comes back before dragging her to the kitchen to eat the jambalaya he cooked for himself and some for her and Husk if he wants any.

Niffty giggled and denied the jambalaya when her phone buzzed again and she excuses herself out of the kitchen to answer the call.

Husk and Alastor blinked at the same time, as one of them speaks up first

"Eee, you think it's the same client that wanted her to fix the floorboard again?" Husk said, guessing slightly if that was the answer, Alastor only gave him a shrug, before they heard a loud yell outside the kitchen which they decided to see what's with the yelling

"For the fifth time, Sir. I don't do that kind of job! What I do is cleaning and fixing anything you needed to fix!" Niffty yelled at her phone as there was a voice yelled back at her with a language Alastor does not understand, but Husk does and he looks pretty unhappy at what he heard the caller had said.

Niffty takes a deep breath and sighed before trying to reassure the client that she'll come back tomorrow for his request, before hanging up, shaking her head. Before going upstairs and putting her phone away before walking back to the kitchen, only to stop at her tracks when she noticed Alastor and Husk was staring at her

"Do you need anything?" She asked, putting a smile at the two as Husk came up to her and glared at her

"Who the fuck was that?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders, Niffty tensed up a bit when Husk grab on her shoulders, walking back a step as she waved her hands at him in defense

"It was just the client I got a call this morning, Husk. No need to worry"

Husk blinks and narrowed his look Niffty's eye before Alastor cleared his throat

"Oh, and what was the client's name, dear sister?"

Niffty smiled at him "Oh his name was Austin Blard. He's the one that asks me to be his maid replacement, and he had sex with me earlier and I don't like it. But his penis sure is small though" Niffty explained, giggling a bit at her comment about her client's penis. Husk has his hand covering his mouth as he ran to the bathroom to puke out a hairball, before going back out and stare at Niffty in shock

"Kid, why the fuck do you let your client fuck you?" He asked her, trying to stay calm while the fire in him seems to boil slowly through his bloodlines.

Niffty only shrugged "It's the only thing they will tip me for" she said with a giggle and Husk facepalmed, while Niffty goes back upstairs to take a rest for the day.

Husk sighed and shook his head, grumbling something under his breath before looking up at Alastor who looks calm at the moment

"Why the fuck are you soo calm right now, Alastor?" He asked, before looking around for some boozes for him to drink a bit.

Alastor only blinks as he grinned and looked over to Husk

"My friend, would you mind accompanying me to meet my sister's _client_?" Alastor asked, turning his head towards Husk who grabbed a bottle of booze and take a quick shot on it, before looking nodding at Alastor, as the smiling demon smiles mischievously

"Niffty dear, me and Husk are heading out for the night. Make sure to keep the place tidy up alright?" "Okay!"

Alastor smiled even more before ordering one of his shadow creatures to keep Niffty some company while he and Husk goes over and give Niffty's client, Austin Blard a **visit**.

▪︎

▪︎

▪︎

▪︎

▪︎

The clock chimed at twelve as a brown and red goat demon walks out of a restaurant, pulling his jacket close to his body as the man put on a helmet, starts the engine on his motorcycle, grunting and cursed under his breath when it's not starting

"That bitch..." he muttered as the motor engine stir in with a vibrating purr and he smiled before riding it back to his house that was a few blocks from the restaurant, not knowing the shadows that were following him.

Once Austin was back to his humble about, he parked his motorcycle in front of his garage, before walking inside the house and grabbed some bottles of whiskeys and a bag of chips, rewarding himself after a long day of _work_.

"She said that it's not her job... Hah, it is now, bitch! I pay you with what I want sooo... fuck you, bitch!" He rambled quietly, slicing the bag of chips and munching on some of the chips once he opened the bag and turn the TV on that was beside a small radio.

Alastor and Husk were already near Austin's house, as Alastor signaled Husk to go inside once Austin is unaware of his presence using his fingers to direct the veteran over his plan, Husk nods in understanding, waiting behind the front door, while Alastor shrank down with his shadows and watched over Austin's movements as he was watching a boxing match, screaming, and cheering on his preferred fighter/boxer.

Alastor's smile turns to a sinister one as he switched the lights off, and Husk walks inside the room when Austin cursed under his breath when the light was turned off

"The fuck?... Are the lights broken AGAIN?! Fucking Barberra, that bitch!" Austin cursed, putting a fellow of his called "Barberra" under the bus. He huffed and sat back down, continue watching the boxing match on the TV.

Husk had hidden behind the Television as he waited for a code or a signal from Alastor. Alastor's eyes laid down at Austin like a prey, before raising his hand, and Husk grabbed the TV cable off from its sockets which cause Austin to get on steam when it was in the climax of the show/match.

"BARBERRA IF YOU ARE PULLING MY LEG, I'M GOING TO THROW YOU TO A FUCKING RIVER AND LET THE CROCODILES EAT YOU FOR DINNER, YOU BITCH!!!"

Alastor was amused at the reaction of his target before approaching the ram by getting in front of the Man's view

"Why isn't this a great evening, Sir Blard?"

Austin froze at the sound of a certain Radio Demon was behind him as he can see the shadow of the Radio demon is cackling at his face, as he turns around slowly to met a Chesire smile from the Radio Demon himself which caused the goat to backed away quickly while Alastor takes a few steps forward slowly, grinning at the man's sheer of horror from his golden smile.

Austin's breathing thickens as he bumped into something soft and smells like alcohol, he then looks back as the TV was smashed on his head, and before he even gets a breather his neck was tongue-tied by the cable, double knotting for extra measures as the goat fainted for air, and Alastor chuckled at what was done

"Quick on the reflects now?"

Husk dusted his claws with a glare at the body of Austin before looking up at Alastor

"Sort of" he answered dryly, as he looks back at the body bellow their feets

"Should we just left this here?" He asked Alastor hummed when he was thinking before an idea popped up in his mind

"Mind checking on my sister, Husker my friend?"

Husk growled at the nickname, glaring at the smiling chap before leaving him be with the body.

Once Husk's left, Alastor untied the cables from the victim's neck, before his smile only widens even more to a large grim smile, antlers growing larger as through the night the screams of our dear Austin fills the night with joy...

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate fer some of tis qwq
> 
> ▪︎Anata wa doko ni imashita, okusama? Watashi no otto wa anata ni 5-kai-me no denwa o kakemashitaga, anata wa kotaemasendeshita! Anata wa shigoto o okotatte iru nodesu ka, madamu? ! = Where were you, Ma'am? My husband called you for the fifth time & you didn't answer! Are you slacking on your job, madam?!
> 
> ▪︎N - No - No watashi wa misude wa nakatta, watashi wa 10-bu de soko ni iru yo = N-N-No I wasn't Miss, I'll be there in 10 minutes, okay?


End file.
